


The Scars Of Broken Promises

by Fanficmaniatic



Series: A multiverse of Sandstorms [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Cole and Morro were assassins that died, Cole is just sad, Established Relationship, Ghost Cole (Ninjago), M/M, May expand this universe a bit, Mentions of Murder, Morro is mad at Cole, The Overlord Court, They are death, alternative universe, another Au of mine but those are not related, implied suicide, no beta we die like zane, scene, they used to work for the court of the overlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficmaniatic/pseuds/Fanficmaniatic
Summary: After a fight Morro can't help but wonder about a strange thing his boyfriend did, he is less than happy about it, but little does he knows he should have put Coles feelings into consideration.
Relationships: Cole/Morro (Ninjago), sandstorm - Relationship, sandstormshipping
Series: A multiverse of Sandstorms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899118
Kudos: 19





	The Scars Of Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note:
> 
> \- Cole and Morro grew up in an assassins cult. They are not there anymore.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

Morro finished his bandages in furry, that had been a close call, but being found by Yang forces wasn’t what was bothering him. The ghost finished patching himslef up and immediately went to the campfire, were his partner was waiting for him.

“What was that earlier?” He asked angrily at Cole, or Rocky, as the former assassing, now ghost, prefered to be called. Morro spoke in whispers, so not to bother their companions.

“What was what?” Rocky asked with his usual nonchalant expression. That now just enfuriated Morro more. 

“You know.” Morro just stared, looking at Rocky’s eyes. This tone told the other man that he was serious, and it was because Rocky looked away that Morro knew he lied when he said, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Huh,” Morro backed with his discovery, he was hurt and it showed on his face. “So you are lying to me now?” Say that out loud shouldn’t have sounded not hurt like it did. But it wasn't the first lie this week.

Rocky looked at his boyfriend, unable to ignore the pain it showed in his voice. “I did what you would have done.”

“No I wouldn’t, it goes against our deal.” Morro looked at Cole’s eyes again, that volcanic orange clouded by the ghostly green. “You jumped in front of me, with that blade you could have been dead!” Screamed Morro, ignoring the fact that him and Rocky weren't alone.

“In case you forget it, I’m dead already.” Cole said throughout his teeth, looking directly at Morro’s eyes. Now it wasn’t just for emphasis, it was a competition of who was right.. 

“Is not what I mean and You know it.” Morro took a deep breath, though he was aware he didn’t really need it. If their spirits went back to the departed realm there would be no way to break their curse. Yes, they were dead, but their Ghosts were now trapped in Ninjago, where they at least could see each other, where they could fix their predicament. The dammed spell had forbidden them from finding the other in the land of the dead, so there was no way they would rest until that thing was broken. Both of them needed to still be in Ninjago for that to happen, but there was something else also bothering Morro...

“We don’t interfere in the others fights... Why did you wrongly feel the right to interfere in mine?” It was a weird deal, but one that had kept them alive for over 15 years. In the Court, had someone noticed that they protected each other during fights questions would have been raised, so they did the opposite, they led the other fight alone. But it didn't not just protect them, it showed they trusted each other, so Morro wondered... Did his partner not think he could take care of himself?

“We are not in the court anymore, Morro! I can block a fucking sword if I want to!!” Rocky Screamed. Morro backed again, and if it wasn’t because Rocky broke the eye contact, Morro would’ve believed him.

“Stop Lying!!” The master of Wind pushed Rocky into a tree. “Don’t act like I’m someone you have to decive!! I’ve had enough!! And don’t ever think I bought the story of your death. I know YOU better than that.”

Those words seemed to slap Cole, and he looked at Morro like a defeated puppy. The master of earth slowly raised his hand to his neck after the mention of his death. Placing his hand right over his scar. He had lied, to the person that was his confident, to the person that was not just his best friend but the one he loved the most. Rocky looked around, their companions weren’t that close, but still, he took Morro’s wrist and lead him deeper to the bushes, until the pair of assassins wasn’t seen.

Once deep enough, Morro looked at his boyfriend confused. “What..?” The master of wind words were cut short after Rocky abruptly opened Morro’s shirt. Morro looked at his boyfriend face, expecting to find lust in his eyes, but finding sadness. Morro understood why his boyfriend had that expression after he felt a shiver run all over his body the moment Cole touched the 'y' shaped scar in his chest.

“I...” Rocky kept his eyes in Morro’s chest as he traced the scar with his fingers. The scar was long, one line started right in between Morro’s chest and ended in the stomach, the other line went from Morro’s left shoulder and meet the other one in the middle. That wound had killed him. Rocky shut his eyes, the images of his lover's death replaying in his head, had he still been human, tears would be trying to scape. “I can’t let you die... Not again. Not when we have a chance to break this dammed curse.” Cole looked at Morro’s face shyly, and Morro held on his boyfriend’s face. “It wasn’t your fault.” The wind elemental reassured with a soft voice.

“But I still did nothing. I couldn’t stop them, I couldn’t... I couldn’t save you.” A sob escaped Cole’s throat, Morro held him by his hips and brought him closer... How had he be been so blind? Rocky had witnessed his death, and He never though how much that had affected the earth elemental. “I died that day with you... And I... I don’t want to see you die again...” Rocky whispered with his face hidden on Morro’s neck. The master of wind opened his arms to cover his boyfriend in a hug. Through sobs Rocky continued “...So damn it if I break our deals, I prefer it if you are safe...with me.”

Deals...plural...Morro looked down at his boyfriend. Rocky’s death now made sense, so close after his own. The master of earth was the best fighter he new, so no way In the departed realm did Morro ever believe that lie that an enemy had cut his throat... Rocky's works repated themselves in his head.. I died that day with you... It was not literal, as the master of earth died a month after his lover, but he didn’t need to be a genius to know what Rocky had done.

“I forgive you.” Was all that Morro said, and that was enough. He held to his love and led him vent his pain. And as the moon shone bright in the sky, the lovers held on each other, hoping they could at least spend this night together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I'm obsessed with this ship and I have a bunch of little scenes from different AUs I just want to write them in.  
> This AU in particular is bigger than I would like it to be, it's some sort of dark universe were most of the good guys are bad guys and bad guys... are also bad guys... it's kinda complicated, but anyways this scene is supposed to be around the begging of the book.
> 
> The court of assassins that is briefly mentioned is "The Overlord Court" a villain organization that has been in ninjago for ages. I have an history on that if you want to check it.
> 
> Bye and until the next one!!!


End file.
